pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas
Phineas & Ferb: Bowser's Inside Story is the third series to Mario, Phineas, Luigi and Ferb. The story is a lot like Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story only with Phineas and Ferb characters. It started in 2010 and ended in 2013. Each year will have 12 episodes and each month will have one episode. On Augest 2013, along with The Final Strech, the fourth series, Phineas and Ferb: Dream Team started. Cast Main Characters *Phineas *Ferb *Mario *Luigi *Ash *Iris *Cilan *Perry/Agent P *Starlow *Bowser *Ginger *Doofenshmirtz *Candace *Isabella *Fawful/Dark Fawful *Midbus/Blizzard Midbus *Peach *Toad *Trip *Baljeet *Buford *Fireside Girls *Dark Star/Dark Star Core *Dark Bowser *Dark Ginger Episodes #It All Starts Here (Series Premere) (January 2010) #Enter Iris and Axew... Again! (Ferbuary 2010) #Once Upon Bowser's Insides (March 2010) #Bowser & Ginger (April 2010) #Doof is Doomed-inator (May 2010) #Meet Midbus (June 2010) #Watcha Doing Bowser? (July 2010) #Gross Welcome (Augest 2010) #Bowser vs. Blooper Statue (September 2010) #Fireless (October 2010) #Mission: Agent P & S Part 1 (November 2010) #Mission: Agent P & S Part 2 (December 2010) #Doof Meets Bowser (January 2011) #Phineas and Ferb Get Wiggler'd (TV Movie) (Febuary 2011) #Tummy Hurts (March 2011) #Girls Unite (April 2011) #Bowser vs. HIS OWN CASTLE (May 2011) #Ash and Bowser vs. Trip and Midbus Part 1 (June 2011) #Ash and Bowser vs. Trip and Midbus Part 2 (July 2011) #All You Can Chomp (Augest 2011) #Dark Star Is Upon Us (September 2011) #Bowser and Ginger Break Up (October 2011) #Bowser Meets Phineas and Ferb (November 2011) #What Blorbs (December 2011) #It's On (January 2012) #Tower of Pain (Febuary 2012) #Phineas and Ferb Get Eaten... By Bowser (March 2012) #Words of Wisdurm (April 2012) #Isabella Strips (Part 1/3) (May 2012) #Train to Death (Isabella Strips Part 2/3) (June 2012) #Gotta Get Bowser's Memery Back (Isabella Strips Part 3/3) (July 2012) #Master of Snack Basket, Luigi (Augest 2012) #Shroobs in Action (September 2012) #Destuction of a Castle (October 2012) #To Peach's Castle (November 2012) #Buford and Baljeet, Frendly Rivals (December 2012) #Brothers vs. Junker (January 2013) #Bowser's In The Castle (Febuary 2013) #Midbus, Cold as Ice (March 2013) #Rise of the Dark Star Part 1 (April 2013) #Rise of the Dark Star Part 2 (May 2013) #Ash and Iris Break Up (TV Movie) (June 2013) #Here's Dark Fawful (July 2013) #The Final Strech (Augest 2013) #Phineas and Ferb Get Busted Again (September 2013) #Battle of the Bowsers Part 1 (October 2013) #Battle of the Bowsers Part 2 (November 2013) #It All Ends Well (Series Finale) (December 2013) Battles *Mario vs. Bowser (Episode 1) *Bowser vs. Midbus (Episode 6) *Doofenshmirtz and Perry vs. Fawful and Midbus (Episode 7 & 8) *Bowser and Ginger vs. Blooper Statue (Episode 9) *Mario and Luigi vs. Scutlet (Episode 12) *Ash, Iris, and Cilan vs. Wiggler (Episode 14 Part 1/2) *Bowser and Ginger vs. Wiggler (Episode 14 Part 2/2) *Mario and Luigi vs. Durmite (Episode 15) *Giant Bowser and Ginger vs. Bowser's Castle (Episode 16 & 17) *Bowser, Ginger, and Ash vs. Midbus and Trip (Episode 18 & 19) *Mario and Luigi vs. Alpha and Beta Kretins (Episode 21) *Mario and Luigi vs. Bowser and Ginger (Episode 23) *Giant Bowser and Ginger vs. Tower of Yikk (Episode 26) *Mario and Luigi vs. Wisdurm (Episode 28) *Giant Bowser and Ginger vs. Fawful Express (Episode 30) *Mario and Luigi vs. Bowser Memery M & L (Episode 31) *Mario and Luigi vs. Chakron (Episode 32) *Mario and Luigi vs. Three Shroobs (Episode 33) *Mario and Luigi vs. Junker (Episode 37) *Bowser and Ginger vs. Blizzard Midbus (Episode 39) *Mario and Luigi vs. Dark Star (Episode 41) *Giant Bowser and Mecha Ginger vs. Super Peach's Castle (Episode 42 Part 2/2) *Bowser and Ginger vs. Dark Fawful (Episode 43) *Bowser and Ginger vs. Dark Bowser and Dark Ginger (Episode 45-48) *Mario, Luigi, Phineas, and Ferb vs. Dark Star Core (Episode 46-48) Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Candace Flynn Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fiction Series Category:Fanon Works